Recca Shinen, A New Miko!
by Ai Haun-Lang
Summary: Tasuki is sitting by a river. A girl falls into his arms. He falls in love. But does she feel the same way? Or will Hotohori or the others steal her away before Tasuki can tell her how he feels?


Recca Shinen, A New Miko!   
  
Tasuki and the other six constellations were left with nothing to do. Suzaku had come and gone and the warriors readied to part ways. Miaka was outside the book trying still to pass her entrance exams to Jonan. Miaka being gone had Tamahome a bit irritable. Hotohori kept his cool exterior but inside he was hurting. Chichiri wasn't much different but when they mentioned separating he couldn't help showing his sadness. Mitsikake and Chiriko were playing with Tama-neko. Even Nuriko was sad, he wasn't even blushing since Hotohori was sitting so close. Tasuki stood up and sighed, "We oughta' to leave. The longer we wait da harder it'll be." Tasuki couldn't help to shed a tear when he thought of leaving all the friends he had made on this journey. The others hesitated but agreed with his words. They stood and began to walk towards the palace where they would gather their belongings and set out for home. Tamahome was trying to hide his face and tears but he was shaking violently at the thought of never seeing Miaka again.. Chichiri waited for the others to be out of sight and removed his mask. He half smiled as he idly traced the scar over his left eye. He saw over the horizon as he lay in the grassy field, a peaceful river. He hadn't noticed that Tasuki was still lingering. Tasuki then saw a site that made him worry, a single crystal tear that rolled down the monks cheek. For some reason the sight of the eldest and wisest of them crying frightened him. Chichiri turned and saw Tasuki and just smiled and paid him no mind. Apparently he had no problem with being seen crying. They watched the sunset and reminisced until Mitsukake and Chiriko called to them. He wiped the tears from his tanned skin and walked inside. Chiriko followed him around asking, "Why were you sitting there Tasuki-san?" Tasuki didn't answer. Another set of questions were about to explode from Chiriko when Mitsukake placed a firm yet gentle hand on his shoulder. Tasuki walked up to the palace gates and paused. He was still thinking of how he wouldn't see any of his friends. Nuriko saw him come in and called him over but he refused. Tasuki simply looked up and them remembering his tears tried to hide his face. He went to his room in the great halls of the palace. He looked at himself in the mirror realizing that a few years back he would have laughed at himself for doing this. But now it was all he could do to hold his tears back. He took a moment to clean himself up and returned to his friends. He continued thinking as he walked down the halls. Finally he reached the door, smiled, and entered the room. Though he smiled he still had a sad look in his usually golden eyes "What troubles you, Tasuki?" Hotohori asked. Tasuki wiped his eyes and smiled up at Hotohori "I wasn't feeling to good. I think I ate some bad food!" He continued to force a smile while his real feelings were sad. Miaka appeared a few minutes later. She figured that just because she had summoned Suzaku didn't mean that she couldn't see her friends! Miaka believed this so the others felt somewhat better. She appeared the way she always did, with a very brilliant light. This time her landing was improved, almost. She landed on Nuriko's back with a large "THUD"! Nuriko was about to hit her in the head but even he was too overcome with grief. Instead his eyes sparkled and he hugged Miaka. She looked around till she found Hotohori. She was surprised to find him in his room and he looked to be crying…… "Hotohori? Are you ok….?" Miaka asked concerned. "He looked up at her, pulled her close and held her. "You know that I love you and I never want to leave your side…." Miaka's heart raced as he held her. "I would that we could be like this forever. But it seems that our time is slowly coming to an end," he began to shake and Miaka knew he was crying. She stayed and tried to comfort him. Tasuki, meanwhile, was sitting near a river thinking about separating from the others. He was unable to concentrate though. Over the time they had shared together, he had grown fond of Miaka. His heart ached when he thought about losing the only woman he actually liked. He thought of Miaka for a while. He shook his head to try and clear his mind of Miaka when he heard the sound of approaching footsteps. He turned to see a young girl. She seemed about Miaka's age. She stumbled out of the brush, cloths torn. She limped weakly towards him and collapsed. He caught her before she hit the ground. He held the thin girl in his arms and was a bit surprised to see her cloths were a sign of royalty. She was from a palace somewhere. Her robes and dresses weren't familiar to him though. He guessed she had come a long way. He brushed the hair from her face and was startled to see the image of a character similar to Miaka's fading on her forehead. He quickly rushed her to the palace and lay her on a bed. Miaka, was nowhere to be found so Tasuki fetched Hotohori instead. Hotohori walked in, "This had better be important Tasuki I have work to-" He stopped when he saw the girl lying on the bed. He examined her face and found her to be as beautiful as Miaka. "Tasuki who is this lovely woman, you have brought to my palace?" Hotohori asked still watching the girl's face. "She came ta me when I was sittin by da river. She was injured and collapsed inta my arms." Tasuki was too watching the girl. "I shall call for Nuriko, he should know something of her condition," Hotohori walked out of the room in search of Nuriko. Tasuki remained in the room and watched the young woman. Whenever he saw her his heart began to race. He reached over a hand to touch her face. Her skin was so fair and soft. She began to slowly open her eyes as he studied her. "W-where am I? " She asked. Tasuki quickly drew his hand back so as not to startle her. "Yer in da palace of emperor Hotohori, in Hong-Nan," Tasuki explained slowly. "What? I traveled that far? " She asked as she tried to sit up. Her injuries pulled her back though. She lay on the bed and sighed. She looked to her side and saw Tasuki staring at her. "Are you the one who saved me? " she asked quietly. Tasuki blushed profusely and nodded. She smiled at him, "I'm Notoku or, Toki, for short. What's your name? " Tasuki blushed even more, "My name is Tasuki. Pleased to meet 'cha." She sat up despite her injuries and looked at him. "Why are you smiling when you're so sad….?" Toki asked. Tasuki was shocked that she could tell he was upset. He touched his cheek and sighed, "I have ta leave all my friends soon…" Toki tilted her head and looked at him," Why can't you stay here?" Tasuki looks up at her and thinks of what she might say if she knew he was a constellation of Suzaku. "Alright, but ya can't go blabberin about it ta anyone……" She nodded and he began to speak. "We have a legend here in Hong-Nan. Dat one day a priestess'll come and summon our god Suzaku. Dere's seven constellations that make up Suzaku and I'm one of em. I'm da constellation Tasuki." He was waiting for her to laugh but instead he felt feather light touches on his forehead. He looked up to see her smiling and brushing his bangs away with her delicate fingers. He felt happy to see she believed him. He felt something towards her that he didn't feel about Miaka. He felt a longing to be near her. He'd never had this feeling. He had no idea what it meant, to love someone…….. She looked at his face so full of light and happiness. Hotohori returned with Nuriko and some supplies to check Toki over. "You seem to be feeling a bit better. I am Hotohori and this Hong-Nan. I am the emperor here. This is Nuriko and he'll take care of your wounds," Hotohori continued explaining and Toki listened to every word. "I'm sorry I have not asked your name yet, forgive my rudeness…" Toki smiled and replied, "My name is Notoku, I was in another village but I don't remember it's name….. I think I came during a festival or something." "Why would you say that?" Hotohori asked "Well, the people kept calling me a priestess of something. It was very confusing, and then they dressed me in these robes. Some man showed up in the village and they tried to hide me. They took me into the forest and began to lead me here. There was some pretty music and then the one man I was traveling with suddenly started laughing and fell to the ground. The other two were women. They said the people were catching up to us so they told me to run straight ahead until I found a palace. They said to tell the guards that I was the "Priestess of whatever they said" and they would take care of me. I ran and ran until I heard that pretty music again and was attacked by a hoard of bats they kept biting me and knocking me into trees. Then I my legs were suddenly tied up but I managed to get away. I continued running and I think I eventually lost them. I looked back to see if the women were ok but they were gone and this tall man with blond hair was trying to catch me. He would hold up his hands and the ground would explode with electricity. I kept running even faster and I got rid of him eventually. It was about then that I came to the river and saw Tasuki. By that time I was so tired I tried to ask him to help but I passed out before I could. When I woke up I was in this palace and Tasuki was watching over me," she sighed after finishing her long story. Hotohori was shocked. "Did by chance they say Priestess of Genbu or Byakko?" Toki shook her head lightly. "Well she can't very well be the priestess of Suzaku that's Miaka!," Nuriko explained. "That's it!!" Notoku exclaimed, "That's what they called me!" Nuriko looked over at her puzzled, "But Miaka is the Priestess of Suzaku. There can't be two can there?" Hotohori knelt beside her bed. "Are you certain they called you Priestess of Suzaku? Are you sure it wasn't Seiryu?" Toki shook her head once again, "No, the man said that Seiryu is the one after me. They called me the Priestess of Suzaku, they said there was something on my forehead and began calling me your eminence." Tasuki decided to comment, "When I found her she did have da symbol for Suzaku on her forehead but it disappeared after a couple a' seconds." Hotohori called Chichiri into the room. "Chichiri, use your powers is this girl the priestess of Suzaku?" Chichiri was puzzled, "Your majesty are you alright? Miaka is the Priestess, na no da…" "Chichiri just check to see if she has the powers of the Priestess of Suzaku!" Chichiri nodded and began to meditate. He sat there without a sound for about two minutes. Then he looked up quickly and turned to Hotohori. "Y-your majesty! She has the exact same power as Miaka, na no da!" Hotohori bowed his head, "I will cause a problem. If there are two priestesses there be must be something we overlooked in the sutra. But it is burnt and so now we have no way of knowing." Tasuki looked at Notoku who was sitting on the bed looking at Hotohori with the same eyes as Miaka. How much she reminded them of Miaka. Tamahome just happened to walk by the door as Chichiri said Miaka's name. "What about Miaka?" Tamahome asked. He walked in and the others tried to hide Toki but Tamahome pushed his way through. He took one look at her and was in love. Her hair the same length as Miaka's. Nearly the same color hair accept for a purple tint. Her eyes the same shape as Miaka's and almost the exact shade of brown! She was as beautiful as Miaka in his eyes. "Who's she? Is she a royal?" Tamahome was eager to learn all about her. She began to talk about herself and was smiling and laughing as Nuriko bandaged her injuries. Tasuki felt like he wasn't important anymore. He was actually in love and yet she wasn't even noticing him. Notoku continued to tell her story to the others that had now gathered all around her bedside. Chiriko was completely absorbed in her story. Mitsukake was even showing that he was quite entertained with this girl. Tasuki guessed that she would end up like Miaka and love Tamahome or Hotohori. Tasuki silently left the room so he wouldn't disturb them. He went to the front steps of the palace and sat there feeling the wind blow past his face. "What was I thikin? Why would she like me? I mean I'm not the one that healed her I'm not da one who sat at her bedside. All I did was bring er in and lay her down…." Tasuki believed this all to be true that she doesn't think anything of him and that she'll love Tamahome and Hotohori. He sat there and acted out what he thought would happen. He had Tamahome save her from inevitable doom and then her fall into his arms. Or Hotohori makes bold declarations of love for her and she follows him around. He continued and eventually got to acting out what would happen if he saved her. Playing as Toki he acted like he got hurt and was being attacked by Nakago. Then playing as himself now he valiantly ran in and saved her. He made her say, "Oh Tasuki-san you're so great!! I love you Tasuki-san!!!" Tasuki froze when he heard the sound of giggling behind him. He looked back to see Notoku smiling and clapping. Tasuki stood straight up and cleared his throat, "Er, how long ya been standin there?" Tasuki was so embarrassed. Notoku just smiled and said, "Well, I saw all of your little play. You're a good actor Tasuki-san." Tasuki blushed profusely and scratched the back of his head. "Y-ya really think so? Thanks…." Tasuki stammered as he spoke to the girl he had fallen in love with. She sat down and rested her cheek on her hand, "Well? Aren't you going to do anymore?" she asked. Tasuki bowed his head in thought and came up with an idea. "Ok dis story is about the fake Chiriko and how he almost got us! Well, it all started when… " Tasuki continued and acted out many of their experiences searching for the celestial warriors. Toki sat and watched him amazed, she began to clap and cheer as he pretended to fight off the Seiryu constellations. Notoku laughed at his antics. He showed the final battle when Tamahome killed Nakago. (who by now had a reincarnation) He smiled when he over to Toki who was smiling happily. "Well at least she's still hanging around me…" Tasuki thought as he sat down next to her. He turned to her and saw how beautiful she looked when the sun hit her face. Her profile was flawless, her hair glittering in the afternoon rays. The sun had begun to set and she turned towards Tasuki. Her face held the same glow as the setting sun. She reached for his hand and took it in hers. Tasuki blushed when she began to speak. "Tasuki-san? Do you want to go watch the sunset? I always watch it at home. It's very beautiful." She stood and pulled his arm urging him to follow her. He got up and they went to a large field and sat in the tall grass. As she sun sank lower she got closer to Tasuki. Soon she had her arms wrapped around his arm. Tasuki was blushing terribly and was afraid to have her look up as he could feel the air nearly condensing around him from the heat in his face. Soon though as the last part of the sun sank behind the horizon her cheek came to rest on his well muscled shoulder. He slowly put his arm around her hoping she wasn't going to get mad at him. He managed to do so and she looked up at him a bit questioningly. He froze thinking this was when she would get up and run to Hotohori or Tamahome. He shut his eyes tight and felt his stomach tighten. After not hearing anything or her moving he opened his eyes. He saw her arms around his waist witch was the tightness he had felt earlier. She was resting against him, eyes closed. He was so happy to see her like that. Their moment however was ruined by the sound of Tamahome calling for her. She opened her eyes and looked at Tasuki. "I think you oughtta go, they'll all be worried," Tasuki said calmly. He stood up and helped her to her feet. He put an arm around her as they walked back. Hotohori, Nuriko, and Chichiri came running up to them. "Tasuki! Where have you been with her!? She has still not recovered!!" Hotohori yelled angrily at Tasuki as Nuriko and Chichiri helped Notoku back to the palace. Notoku, felt bad about taking Tasuki to the sunset now she didn't mean for him to get in trouble. "Toki are you ok?" Nuriko asked. Toki nodded as she lay down in her bed. Chiriko ran into the room and jumped on her bed. "Toki-chan!! Where were you I wanted to show you my grass whistle!!" Nuriko shook his finger at Chiriko, "She should be resting now be more gentle with her." Notoku waved her hand and smiled at them, "No really I'm fine!" She smiled at Chiriko still sitting on her bed. "Please, play me your grass whistle. I'd love to hear it!" Chiriko smile and placed the blade against his lips and a small tweet sound came from him. It was a rather interesting tune with a slight sense of mystery to it. Chiriko ended the song and Notoku clapped. "That was wonderful!" Chiriko smiled and jumped off the bed. He bowed to her and left the room, Nuriko followed as did Chichiri. Toki laid her head down and recalled the days events. She thought about Tasuki the most of the time. She rolled over and faced the wall remembering that Tasuki had gotten in trouble when they had gone out. She sighed and shut her eyes. She began to focus on more serious matters, such as what she was going to do here, and more importantly how she would get home. Suddenly a rapping on her door broke her trance and Hotohori entered the room. He walked to her bedside and she turned and sat up. He knelt next to her and held her hand he looks almost worried. "Are you all right? Tasuki didn't hurt you did he? We spoke to him and he's very sorry for forcing you outside," Hotohori continued talking until Notoku placed her hand on his. "It's ok. I asked him to come watch the sunset with me. I should be scolded for leaving!" she stated smiling at Hotohori. Hotohori looked at her confused. He was confused about why she hadn't asked him to watch the sunset instead of Tasuki. He let the thought go and began to speak again. "Do you, love Tasuki?" he asked plainly. She drew back a bit. She had never thought about it before she felt something about him, but, was it love? She wasn't sure so she quickly replied "No!" Hotohori sighed and smiled at her. "Good," he said. He placed his hands on her shoulders and drew her to him. He embraced her for what seemed like forever until he finally said, "We were worried that another Miko would break our heart. That she would love another and we would have no chance. But…" He trailed off momentarily. Outside the door Tasuki was walking up to ask Hotohori a question he entered the door. He saw Hotohori hugging Notoku and froze. The Hotohori began to speak again. "Aishiteru Notoku. Aishiteru." Tasuki slowly and silently backed out of the door and fell to his knees then sat leaning against the wall. Hotohori's words to Notoku and their embrace lingering in his mind. He stood and walked away feeling betrayed. He had fallen in love with the other Miko and She was being stolen away like Miaka. Tasuki hadn't even realized that he had began to run. He ran outside until he got to the spot they had watched the sunset from. There he fell to his knees and beat the ground viciously. He felt so much hatred towards Hotohori. His mind racing with his thoughts of Notoku. He remembered carrying her to the palace. He thought of how innocent she looked when she slept, and how sweet she was when she awoke. When she opened her eyes he was already gazing into them. He remembered how cute she sounded when she first said his name. And how they held each other but moments ago… He shut his eyes hard and felt tears rush down his face. He had never felt this in his life not even when Miaka and Tamahome got together. He sat back and wiped his eyes and looked at the night sky. He saw the stars and they reminded him of Hotohori. He looked over and saw a river leading to a pond in the palace courtyard which reminded him of Notoku. So he just lay in the grass and think until Tamahome and Miaka came out looking for him. They found him and asked him what the matter was. He sat up and sighed, "I saw Hotohori huggin da new Miko… I dunno why but I started ta feel sad…. And so I came out here." Miaka gasped and sat down by him, "Tasuki! You're in love with Toki!! Wow, I thought you hated women!" Tasuki blushed profusely. Tamahome tried to hold it in but fell backwards laughing and sat up to make fun of Tasuki. "Y-you like her!! Come on she'd never fall for a guy like you!! Now me on the other hand, I have a good chance of going out with-" He was cut of by Miaka hitting him with a rock. A big rock… Tasuki tried to hide his face. He turned and looked over at Miaka. "I don't like her! She's all close and touchy with Hotohori. Dat just isn't sumthin I'm into… Miaka you oughta know that. How could I like her when I hate women?" Miaka just smiled and said, "Ok Tasuki you play the tough guy. But when the right moment comes you and Toki'll be inseparable." She stood up and dragged Tamahome, who was still unconscious back to the palace. Tasuki laughed when they left. He felt his cheeks, still damp from tears. "Me, and Notoku? Yeah right Miaka. Tamhome was right He has a better chance den me. What was I thinking. I dunt love her, do I?" He thought of her again. He shook his head to erase the images. He stood and took his harison in hand and held it up high. "Feh! I don need any woman hangin all over me anyways. As long as I got dis harison and I can kick some ass I'm good. I mean what good would a woman do me? All they ever do is make trouble and then hide behind you. Women are nuthin but trouble. " He slowly lowers his harison. "That Notoku… She's way different though. She doesn't start trouble. No! I hate women! And so that means I can't an don't love Notoku! Yeah, that's right Hotohori can have her I dunt want her." He makes himself smile and faces a tree. "RECCA SHINEN!!!" A furious blast of fire exploded from the harison. The tree was dust in seconds. "Heh, I still got it. I got all my moves and my super speed. There aint none that kin match me!" he laughed. He walked inside feeling better and more confident about facing Hotohori and Notoku. They'll probably be all lovey and crap like that… Makes me sick jes thinking bout it," he said to himself as she strolled to the dining hall. It was dinner time and they were usually eating at this time. He figured coming in a bit late wouldn't hurt much. He walked in and surveyed the table. Tamahome and Miaka were sitting next to each other as usual. Next to Tamahome was Mitsukake, and by his side was Chiriko. Hotohori sat at the head of the table next to Chiriko. He saw Chichiri sitting across from Chiriko, handing him a plate. Next to Chichiri was Nuriko. And finally what he had most dreaded Notoku sitting next to the only empty chair… He grumbled to himself and sat next to her, but not before scooting the chair a bit further away. Notoku looked over at him with her head slightly bowed. She thought he was mad at her for the sunset incident. He ate silently. They acted like a newly split couple. Miaka and Notoku made signs to each other the way girls do. None but them knew the meanings to these fidgets and eye movements they made. The others watched as they carried out a silent conversation, even Nuriko didn't understand what they were saying. Finally Tasuki stood and began to speak, "I'm done eatin. I'm gonna go to my room now. Night." Not once did he open his eyes and look at them. He just spoke coldly and left the room. Notoku and Miaka shivered. "What's wrong with Tasuki-san?" Chiriko asked. "He's in love with Notoku-chan here but probably doesn't realize it yet…" Nuriko stated bluntly. Chiriko just gave them a look of confusion. Nuriko sighed, "It means he really really likes Notoku-chan." Chiriko smiled, "Oh, well then I love Notoku-chan too! She's as much fun to play with as Mitsukake and Tama-neko!" Notoku just smiled at him. "You're fun to play with too, Chiriko-chan!" Nuriko and Chichiri looked at each other and nodded. They both turned to Notoku and decided to explain things. "You see, Notoku-chan, Tasuki isn't good with feelings. He probably loves you with all his heart just doesn't understand that he does. So he might think he dislikes you. But I'll bet you that he's sobbing in his room at this very moment, thinking about he was such an ass just now." Chichiri nods along. "Just give him some time and he'll warm up to you a bit more, no da!" Chichiri encouraged. Hotohori, who was sooo not used to being ignored, even by Nuriko, cleared his throat a few times to draw attention to himself. "We believe that Tasuki is simply following his principles. He claims to hate women, our thoughts only agree with what he has already told us," Hotohori explained. Tamahome who had been too busy eating to talk finally had his fill and began to speak. "I think he does love her. He just realized she'll end up falling for me and gave up. Right?" He winks at Notoku which causes Miaka to hit him, very hard… Notoku still feeling upset just stands and smiles to the others. "I believe I'm finished. I'll be retiring to me room now," she says as she slowly exit's the room after bowing to them all. As she walks to her room she hears the words "Recca Shinen" and looks outside. She sees Tasuki practicing his new moves. She watches in marvel as the flames circle and split. The way he manipulates them captivates her. She watches him until it is very dark outside. She finally realizes the time and quietly trots to her room. There she collapses on her bed and sleeps easy. Her night full of dreams about Tasuki. She is woken the next morning by a rapping on her door. She opens her eyes a bit to see Hotohori at the door way. She immediately sits up when he places himself on her bedside. "We decided to come and wake you personally for breakfast. We would enjoy your company on our way to the dinning room." Hotohori's face still looked a bit like he was still asleep. His hair slightly a mess. Notoku reached up and fixed the tiny mess in his normally perfect hair. Hotohori caught her hand on it's way back down. He held it gently in his. He caught her gaze and looked deeply into her eyes. Not a sound could escape Notoku's lips as his majestic eyes locked with hers. A faint spark grew and danced in his eyes. He looked as if his life rode on her reply to his next question. Slowly his lips parted and began to form words. 


End file.
